A Nice Day
by Death.A
Summary: Afinal, aquele sim era um típico bom dia. [Sirem] [JamesLily] [SLASH]


**Título: A Nice Day**

**Summary:** "Afinal, aquele sim era um típico bom dia." (ou: Fic feita para uma menina retardada que atende pelo nome de chris 8DD) _- piadinha pessoal_

**Disclaimer:** Não, Harry Potter NÃO me pertence. E sim, eu sou insignificante.

**Shippers**: Sirius Black x Remus Lupin / James Potter x Lily Evans

* * *

_Estava escuro... Absurdamente escuro. Eram meados de Novembro, portanto, inverno. O vento entrava pela fresta aberta de sua boca, mas ele não sentia frio algum. Sentia uma brisa tocando seu tórax suado e sem camisa. _

_Uma mão masculina traçou o caminho dos músculos levemente delineados, a boca seguindo logo atrás._

_Viu o rosto dele se aproximar e estendeu a mão para tocá-lo. O cabelo castanho claro e o rosto marcado por cicatrizes._

"_Rem - " _

- SIRIUS BLACK!

O moreno acordou assustado, arregalando os olhos e levantando o corpo bruscamente. Resmungou algo inteligível e fechou a cara "Nem nos sonhos!". Logo em frente, encontrou um Pontas com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas e um "quê" de divertimentos pelo seu mau-humor. Segurando o largo sorriso que ameaçava aparecer em seu rosto, o garoto tentou remediar:

- Calminha, garoto. Foi só um grito.

- Oooh, sim! _Claro_! Eu aprecio sua sutileza, não se preocupe. Só me diga o por que der ter me acordado dessa maneira _leve_, me arrancando do mundo dos sonhos e do calor das minhas cobertas?

Pontas o encarou, estranhamente, examinando-o e Sirius fez cara de quem não estava entendendo. Abriu a boca para perguntar algo mas a porta se abriu e dela entrou um garoto loiro, magro e baixinho.

- Potter?

O moreno de olhos castanhos desviou o olhar do outro moreno, este de olhos azuis. Piscou uma vez. Duas vezes.

- Hum? Diga, Andrew.

O loiro bufou, resmungado algo sobre não ser garoto de recados entre casaizinhos mal resolvidos.

- A Lily está lá em baixo, brigando com todo mundo e morrendo de raiva de você por deixá-la esperando. Afinal "Era pra ele acordar aquele porcaria dorminhoco e não pra morrer! Quem ele pensa que é pra me deixar esperando aqui em baixo desse jeito?"

James olhou para Sirius de novo, como se soubesse de algo sobre ele e como se não tivesse escutado o que o menino havia falado. Logo depois arregalou os olhos e correu, empurrando Andrew e batendo a porta atrás de si. Do dormitório dava pra escutar a briga dos dois "-Mas, Lily, ele não acordava - Não me importa, seu irresponsável!".

Sirius riu levemente, ainda um pouco chateado por ter sido acordado.

- Vai pro passeio de hoje, Black? A gente sai daqui a vinte minutos.

- Passeio? Que passe-...? VINTE MINUTOS?

O loiro viu o outro vasculhar o armário afobadamente, pegar umas roupas e correr pro banheiro. Balançou a cabeça, desaprovando.

- Não é a toa que são melhores amigos inseparáveis.

E saiu do quarto fechando à porta.

* * *

Nos jardins

- James? Você viu o Almofadinhas? Eu não o vi nem no café da manhã.

O moreno, já abraçado à cintura de Lily, encarou o garoto a sua frente e sorriu.

- No dormitório. E pediu pra você ir lá.

O menino de cabelos castanhos sorriu, agradecido, e se dirigiu ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- James? Pode me explicar isso?

* * *

Dez minutos depois

- Almofadinhas? Hey...

O mesmo menino de cabelos castanho, estatura média e olhos cor de mel entrou no dormitório dos garotos da Grifinória do sétimo ano. Lentamente, passando por toda a bagunça do quarto, chutando algumas peças no meio do caminho, alcançou à porta do banheiro e bateu.

- Sirius? Sirius! SIRIUS!

A porta se abriu bruscamente, soltando fumaça e revelando um garoto molhado com uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura. Ao constatar quem estava o chamando ele sorriu e entrou na fumaça de novo. Logo depois, encharcando o piso, deus dois passos pra fora do banheiro com a calça e a camisa nos braços e as tacou para o castanho.

- Segura aí, Remus. Eu vou terminar de me enxugar. E sim, é a mesma camisa de ontem. Aproveita e acha algum casaco para eu colocar por cima, vai? Ta meio frio.

Aluado resmungou um 'folgado', mas se dirigiu ao armário de Sirius. Ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar e agachou para procurar um casaco.

Abriu o armário e sentiu o perfume de Sirius no ar. Respirou mais fundo, aspirando todo o cheiro que podia.

Olhou para cama, onde havia deixado as roupas dele. Aproximou-se lentamente, _bem_ lentamente e pegou a camisa. Sentiu o mesmo perfume. Trouxe-a mais perto do rosto e logo afundou o rosto na peça, sentindo aquele cheiro tão característico.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, não vendo a porta aberta atrás dele.

- Aluado?

Remus pulou e virou-se para trás, com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu estava vendo se... Hm... Se não precisava lavar. Sabe né?

Sirius sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Deu dois passos a frente, rapidamente e tomou seus lábios e pediu passagem com a língua. Lupin entreabriu os lábios e falseou um passo com a surpresa, fazendo ambos caírem na cama.

- O quê estamos fazendo? Isso não está certo.

O moreno o olhou profundamente, segurando os braços de Remus.

- Desde quando eu faço o que é certo?

- Sirius, nós nã-

- Olha, Rem, eu vi você. Eu escutei o que você não tinha me dito². Ainda. E eu não dou a mínima pros outros ok? Eu _sei _o que você ta pensando, mas relaxa. _Só_ relaxa.

O castanho fechou os olhos e suspirou, sentindo os braços serem soltos.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto foi difícil pra eu segurar _isso _por tanto tempo.

Aproximou-se de Sirius e deixou as mãos passearem pelo rosto dele, fazendo os contornos e gravando as formas. "Não poder te tocar". Aproximou os lábios do outro e os deixou a uma distância mínima. "Não poder te beijar". E o fez.

E o outro correspondeu avidamente. Logo, o garoto que estava por cima dirigiu os para o queixo, contornando o rosto de seu pequeno, para o pescoço, o ouvindo gemer levemente. E subiu novamente, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha esquerda sussurrando um "Também te amo" depois.

- Você co-?

Um garoto de olhos arregalados foi calado com outro beijo. Lentamente as roupas iam ao chão. Lentamente, Sirius realizava o que nem nos sonhos tinha conseguido.

_- Remus. _

_- _Te amo, Sirius.

E o último pensamento coerente do maior foi se ele tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo ou se tinha sido apenas sua imaginação.

_It´s not supposed to feel this way _

_**(Não deveria sentir desse jeito)**_

_I need you, I need you _

**_(Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você)_ **

_More and more each day _

**_(Mais e mais a cada dia)_**

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever? _

**_(Me diga, você acha que nós poderiamos durar para sempre?) _**

_Tell me, why_

**_(Me diga, por quê?)_**

_Hey, listen to what we're not saying _

**_(Hey, escute o que nós não estamos dizendo)_ **

_Let's play, a different game than what we're playing _

**_(Vamos jogar um jogo diferente do que estamos jogando)_ **

_Try to look at me and really see my heart _

**_(Tente olhar para mim e realmente ver meu coração)³_ **

* * *

Nos jardins

- Olha, James. Você **não** me explicou o porque de ter dito ao Remus que o Sirius tinha o chamado, sendo que ele **não** chamou, **não** me disse porque ficou com esse sorriso besta na cara depois que o Remus saiu, **não** me disse porque eles estão demorando **tanto **e você **sabe **o porquê, **não** me disse o porque dessa cara de "eu sou um gênio e sei algo que ninguém mais sabe", **não** -

- Sabe, Lily, às vezes você fala _demais_.

A garota fez uma cara extremamente indignada e saiu de perto dele batendo os pés.

- VOCÊ É UM ESTÚPIDO DE MARCA MAIOR, POTTER! SEU GROSSO!

O garoto simplesmente riu e correu para alcançar a menina que gritava impropérios contra ele.

- Lily! Espera! Ai, não me bate! Ei, não corre! Calma! Me deixa falar, mulher! Posso falar? Posso fa-, pos-, pos-, pos-! LILY EVANS!... Namora comigo?

A futura senhora Potter o olhou, descrente. E depois surgiram lágrimas nos olhos dela, e ela sorriu, pulando no pescoço de James.

- Isso é um sim?

- Sim!

Afinal, aquele sim era um típico bom dia. O sol brilhava mesmo no inverno, o céu azul, o ventinho gostoso. E todos os casais muito bem arranjados, obrigado.

**End**

**

* * *

**

**² Sabe quando você não diz algo e a outra pessoa lê você? Pois então, bem isso. No caso foi um "Eu te amo, Sirius" dito no final 8D**

**³ Música: Why - Avril Lavigne (Meio melosa, mas legal pra se escutar de vez em quando)

* * *

**

**N/A: **Minha primeira fic Sirem, peguem leve ok? Fiz sob livre e espontanea pressão de uma amiga minha VICIADA neles.

Essa vai de presente pra ela! ;D

Me digam o que acharam, vai? Doer, eu _garanto _que não dói! 8D

Beijos. E review!


End file.
